FRACTUSQUE DIS
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Tu peor verdugo es aquel que te ama y conoce todos tus secretos; cuando el verdugo es alguien cercano a tí; sólo hay dos opciones: Callar o Huír. Dark Fic (U One shot con relatos fuertes, se recomienda discreción)


**FRACTUQUE DIS**

 _(Un hombre roto)_

 _El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Octubre; Ten miedo, mucho miedo. Para el Foro Anteiku._

 _Dedicado para aquellos que guardan un dolor profundo._

 _(Primer Dark Fic, soy novata en esto)_

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

Fue el grito desesperado que se escuchó de aquel hombre de la cabellera rubia, cuyas manos tomaban su sien con desesperación.

-¡Hyoga! – Alcanzó a decir Shun de Andrómeda quien veía a su compañero caer en un delirio incomprensible.

-¡Vete! – Dijo con un dolor ahogado el caballero del cisne.

Estaba sumergido en su mundo, la desesperación y la angustia se apoderaban de él.

-¡Aléjate de mí Shun!

 **1**

No podía describir el dolor que sentía y el miedo mismo estremecía mi cuerpo; crecí con la figura de un Dios a quien respeto y venero; mi madre me enseñó ese amor hacia él; sin embargo mi mundo conocido se venía abajo.

Caí por instantes en el sueño de la muerte cuando enfrenté a mi maestro Camus como a su vez al estar en el territorio de Hades. Mis mayores temores estuvieron a sus ojos…

Pude escuchar la risa de aquel Dios al disfrutar de mis miedos.

-Shun me pertenece Hyoga. – Escuchaba la voz de aquel ser infernal.

Estaba desesperado, deseaba salvarle… pero no podía salvarme.

La oscuridad reinaba y mi alma no veía la luz.

 **2**

-Hyoga, Hyoga. – Escuché una voz femenina muy familiar que me llamaba.

Aquella voz dulce brindaba una calidez a mi corazón en medio de aquella oscuridad, poco a poco se fue iluminando aquel lugar; era una cueva con cristales de hielo; mi vista buscaba a aquella mujer; estaba sentada esperándome con sus brazos maternales.

-Mamá. – Dije con sentimiento.

Ella sonrío al verme, fue un sentimiento hermoso y genuino. Sentí su abrazo cálido.

-Hijo mío, cuánto tiempo sin verte, te sentí alejado de mí.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, dejé que me envolviera en sus caricias; sin duda alguna la extrañaba demasiado.

-No dejaré que te aparten de mi lado Hyoga; después de todo… yo parí a un hombre.

Hubo un cambio en su voz cuando escuché esa frase y noté que aquella mujer quedaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, sus piernas habían sido remplazadas por ocho articulaciones de una araña…, me había destrozado la armadura con sus patas, atándome a su hilo colgándome desde lo más alto de aquel lugar.

-¡Tú no eres mi madre! – grité con rabia.

-Recuerda Hyoga, yo parí a un hombre. – Respondió aquella mujer con voz sensual.

 **3**

Sentía un estremecimiento horrible, no sabía que hacer… me sentí paralizado; mi cosmos era inútil ante ella; sentía sus extremidades recorrer mi cuerpo, perforando mi ropa y sentir su lengua recorrer mi cuello.

-Hyoga, eres un hombre, has sido una buena persona durante mi ausencia…. Y quiero que disfrutes lo que voy a hacer contigo.

Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mis ojos lloraban… era mi madre quien me acariciaba…

-¡Por favor, detente! – grité asustado.

-Yo parí a un hombre. – Hablaba de forma seductora mientras besaba mi cuello…

No podía hacerle daño, era mi madre en una forma espeluznante; mi cuerpo sin desearlo se estremecía; recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo con su boca, rompió mi camiseta con sus manos para saborear mis pezones…

-¡No lo hagas! – Gritaba aterrado - ¡No lo quiero!

Ella no escuchaba mi súplica, seguía estrujando, su cuerpo me tenía atrapado, y su lengua viajaba entre mi vientre, y se acercó a mi intimidad para acariciarla con su boca…

-¡Basta… no sigas! – Grité asustado.

Mi cuerpo se excitó, no deseaba vivir este suplicio; la mujer quien me había dado la vida hacía de mí un juguete de placer; un placer repulsivo.

-Quiero borrar el recuerdo de Shun que dejó tu piel, hijo mío.

Quedé paralizado por completo.

 **4**

Yo guardé un silencio horrible; nunca había hablado de lo que había pasado con Shun.

El caballero de Andrómeda, lo veía como un niño inocente, un alma pura dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus amigos. Recuerdo que cuando le conocí yo era un arrogante y mi corazón era gélido, pero Shun siempre tuvo un gesto amable para todos nosotros.

Nunca le gustó pelear y siempre buscaba sacrificarse el mismo antes que alguno de nosotros fuese lastimado; cuidaba de mí, su compañía era grata.

No podía hablar de ello abiertamente, sentía de antemano las miradas de acoso de mis compañeros como del propio enemigo. Era un farsante ante los demás, moría lentamente.

Sin embargo, aquel joven de cabellera verde había arriesgado su vida para salvarme de la muerte; su cosmos había llegado a mi corazón, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío hizo desearle con una pasión pura.

Compartimos batallas pero nunca imaginé que en su interior fuera el recipiente del Dios del Infierno, era aterrador. Debía salvarlo.

 **5**

Mi mente estaba en shock al saber que mi deseo más oscuro había salido a la luz.

-¿Quieres escuchar gemir a Shun? – Habló aquella mujer – Shun desea escuchar tu gemir. – Mencionó con una ironía sensual.

-¡No lo toques, maldito! – grité con furia aunque un gemido se escuchó sin desearle.

Mis oídos escuchaban el gemir y llorar de Shun...

-¡Hyoga, ayúdame!

-¡Shun, resiste!

Mi cuerpo no podía hacer más, yo deseaba morir… quería que éste tormento se acabara.

-¡Dios mío, ayúdame! – Grité desesperado. - ¡Athena!

Aquella mujer arácnida me sodomizaba a placer…

-Dios no te escucha, eres una abominación. Yo quiero salvarte. – Hablaba aquella mujer con ironía mientras que con una de sus patas hería mi cuello emanando sangre…

No recuerdo si grité de dolor pero con sus labios bebía de mi sangre y su lengua la introducía en mi interior, sentía que algo dejaba en el interior de mi cuello.

-¡Ayúdenme! – grité abatido.

Todo se hizo oscuro, no escuchaba la voz de Shun, mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas, mi dignidad estaba hecha trizas, había sido humillado.

-Eres mío Hyoga.

Me tenía atado a su telaraña, ultrajado del cuerpo y del alma.

 **6**

Aunque ganamos la batalla contra Hades, esa visión me atormenta día a día; siento su lengua en mi piel y aquella frase maldita resonar en mi sien una y otra vez.

No puedo ver a Shun directo a los ojos, siento a mi verdugo acosarme con intensidad. Ya sufrió demasiado.

Dejé el santuario y decidí alejarme, queriendo olvidar…

-Yo parí un hombre.

Era inevitable que aquella voz estaría atormentándome por el resto de mis días.

 _Agradecimientos a Chibi Pawan, quien ha tomado mis pedazos para reconstruir a una nueva persona y que me ha aceptado con mi pasado oscuro._

 _Esperamos los comentarios y de antemano, gracias por leer._


End file.
